


The chained spider

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [23]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man finds himself chained up in Ock's lab, right when he's trying a desperate escape plan Deadpool appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The chained spider

**Author's Note:**

> I am sick, saw some fanart that sparked this, check it out here: http://finalobserver.tumblr.com/post/132234655471/oh-noes

Spiderman could do little more than squirm in his restraints, Ock had taken his web shooters and connected his wrists together with a bar, he was laying on a bed in Ock’s lab, the bed was big, but he guessed Ock needed such a big bed with those arms of him.

His ankles were connected tightly as well, he had tried pulling them up against his body and he was trying to turn over to and crawl on his elbows and knees so he could figure out an escape from the mad scientist who had promised him plenty of testing before he would kill him.

“Baby boy?”

He groaned as he lift his head up to look at his spandex clad companion, why was it that Deadpool would always find him when he was in compromising situations like this.

“Oh no…”  
“I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing baby boy, do you want to borrow my collar?”

He could hear the dreamy tone in that raspy damaged voice of his spectator and tried to pull his legs over his crotch but the chain around his ankles was too tight, so it only managed to make him trust his hip a little which drew a gleeful sound from the merc.

“I mean I prefer being in your position, but if you want to get started with BDSM I can always help you out you know, ooh you look so sexy in this pose, can I take a picture, or don’t you like that, I so want a picture please?!”  
“Wade! I am not trying my hand at this, how did you even get in Ock’s lab? You know what I don’t care! Just get me out of this and if you take a picture I swear to god I will rip your head off…”

He could hear the long stretched oooh go from confusion to realization as the merc leant in, admiring his pose some more before his hands slid over Peter’s feet and ankles, checking the restraints skillfully, Peter tensed as he felt the back of those gloved hands brush against his crotch, making him twitch a little and turn a scarlet red under his mask.

“Did you see where he put the keys baby boy?”  
“Yeah in his pocket…”  
“Very well I’ll pick the locks then, I can’t risk trying to cut the chain and slipping, don’t want to hurt my baby boy’s merchandise…”

He gulped loudly at that idea and nodded wordlessly at the lock picking plan, he felt the merc push him more to the edge of the bed before flopping down on the bed himself, his stomach resting on the bed, one hand resting between Peter’s trapped lower and upper leg, the pinky brushing against his crotch as the other hand worked the lock with a single lockpick. Peter suddenly remembered he was commando, something the merc was sure to feel as well.

“Do you want to keep the cuffs or can I have them after they are off?”  
“You can keep them…I don’t want anything to do with this kind of stuff…”  
“You know for a guy who makes webs your sex life probably isn’t that exciting if you don’t like restraints…”  
“Can you just hurry it up!”

He twitched feeling the merc starting to use the hand that had been resting so close to his crotch as well as he started working with a second tool in the hole. The knuckles from the merc brushed against his crotch as he worked, but from the soft humming and the focused stare at the lock, Peter knew Wade didn’t notice, his body however did.

It’s Wade, it’s Wade doing that, stop it, this isn’t hot. He scolded himself in his mind, but his body didn’t seem to agree with him. Wade seemed to notice now, his hand brushed a different structure after all.

“Oh my baby boy, you sure you don’t want to keep them?”  
“Wade, just hurry the fuck up!”

He hissed sharply between clenched teeth and focused on something not attractive, at first he tried to remember Wade without his mask. Which was mean, but those scars freaked him out, but oddly enough that didn’t work, so instead he decided to focus on some of the gory crimes he had seen and that managed to get his body to calm down again.

A few more minutes of brushing and one of his ankle cuffs snapped open, he stretched his leg so quickly it hit Wade full in the face and the sound of broken bones was loud. He apologized at once, sitting up, his arms falling down over his lap with the restraining bar resting there as he watched the merc pull off his mask. Wade got up from the floor after spitting out some teeth and blood, snapping his yaw back in place as he stared at his masked face in a nearly expressionless manner.

“It’s fine, it’s fine…”

Wade finally broke the silence with those words before he used his blade to pry open the second cuff now that that leg was bungling over the edge of the bed. The merc crouched down at the back of the bed, between his legs. He was ready to remove the wrist cuffs when he stopped and quickly picked Peter up. At first Peter didn’t realise why Wade was running out like that. Until the sound of Ocks metal arms carrying his body through the lab swiftly was the last Peter heard in the building.

Wade carried him to an abandoned looking apartment complex in the shady parts of New York, slipping in through a window he placed Peter down on a slept in two person’s bed. It took Peter some time to realize this is where Deadpool was staying. It was when he noticed the torn Deadpool suit in the corner and the Spider-Man plush on the bed.

“I am sorry for the mess, I wasn’t expecting to…bring you here…I’ll clean up if you like…”

He tilted his head looking at the suddenly a bit awkward merc before him, he had hated this man in the past, hell he still hated him, but somehow that emotions wasn’t there right now. Deadpool was obsessed by him, he had called them lovers and he had hit on him so many times Peter lost count.

“Don’t bother I won’t stay long, just get me out of the restraint please…”  
“Sure thing baby boy.”

He could hear the slight disappointment in his companion’s cheery conformation and even though normally he would have ignored it, this time he couldn’t bring himself to ignore it.

“Hey Wade, thanks, for not abusing the situation…”  
“I am not a hero, but I am not a heartless monster either…”  
“When you get me out of this…we can go grab some chimichangas together… my treat as a thank you for saving me…”

The merc shot him a big smile, his teeth were all back and the smile was so genuine and goofy that it warmed Peter, he didn’t even really see the scars anymore now that he looked at that happy expression before the merc suddenly pulled his mask back on and worked on the cuffs, placing the restraints by the side of his bed when he was done.

“Lets go on our chimichanga date then!”  
“It’s not a date…”

He found himself protesting a lot weaker than he normally did as he followed his hero out of the crappy room, that happy expression that made the merc look so normal still etched in his mind. If he really hated Wade Wilson, he couldn’t understand why right now, just for now, Wade Wilson was his hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter isn't forgetting Wade is a killer, but this is in a setting where Wade hasn't killed in months, he knows he hates Wade mostly due to that, but Peter is a big believer in redemption, but I am pretty sure there are a lot of stories from more respectable heroes that Wade is a monster, who is cruel to kids and sex crazed etc... so Peter would probably believe a lot of that subconsciously even though he thinks he's above that.


End file.
